


Всё, что я могу

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Я бы не смог — так. А он — может. Каждый вечер, в шесть или восемь, снова и снова, один на тысячу.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Всё, что я могу

_POV Tom_

Я бы не смог — так. А он — может. Каждый вечер, в шесть или восемь, снова и снова, один на тысячу. Я захлёбываюсь дыханием, глядя, как Билл выбегает на сцену, ослепляемый прожекторами, взъерошенный, стремительный, обманчиво уверенный. Ноги чуть шире плеч, правую руку вверх, на губах — самодовольная улыбка. Он бесстрашно обводит глазами зал, едва заметно сжимая зубы, а мне хочется схватить его в охапку и утащить за кулисы, отпоить тёплой минералкой, потому что холодную ему нельзя, обнять и слушать. Я знаю: Биллу есть, что сказать.

У меня всё иначе, и вовсе не важно, что мы стоим на одной сцене.

Я бы не смог так — бросаться в пучину людской страсти и протягивать руки к жаждущим получить тебя с потрохами. На обложке журнала лишь бледная копия его настоящего, но им хватает и этого.

Я читаю плакаты. «Я люблю тебя», «будь со мной», «трахни меня». Билл всегда делает вид, что не замечает. Он никогда не смотрит в лица беснующихся за ограждением фанаток, не поднимает взгляда, оставляя небрежный автограф на протянутом диске, редко обнимает в ответ, когда его привлекают к себе, стискивая, как плюшевого мишку ростом метр восемьдесят.

Я бы точно не смог _так_. Улыбаться, отвечая на ехидное «Ты гей?», пожимать руку престарелому спонсору с большим кошельком и ещё бóльшими намерениями, старательно не замечать скользящие по телу плотоядные взгляды.

Всё, что я могу — это стискивать его дрожащие после концерта пальцы и осторожно целовать искусанные губы.

— Ну как? — хрипит Билл, неспособный усидеть на одном месте дольше пяти секунд. Шея его блестит от пота.

— Великолепно, — улыбаюсь я.

Как и всегда.


End file.
